Love at last
by personlady666
Summary: Conan has a nightmare and goes to Ran then turns back to Shinichi will it be love at last? Lemon in later chapter!


A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!! TT  
  
It was late Conan or Shinichi was still awake. He looked at his watch and it said 12:00 am. He sighed. He just couldn't sleep, they were one step closer to getting the antidote and he would be Shinichi again. He would finally be able to hold Ran in his arms. He sat up and decided he would go to Ran's room.   
  
When he was near her he could sleep. This wasn't the first time he had done this. He made his way to Ran's room. He quietly opened the door. She was in her bed, but she seemed to be awake. She was crying. He walked up to her slowly not really wanting to upset her.   
  
"Ran… are you okay?" Conan asked with a worried tone. Ran looked up at him. "Conan what are you doing up? It's midnight" she asked trying to hide her tears. She didn't want to him to see her crying. "I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. Why were you crying?" he explained and asked. He walked closer to her closing the door behind him. "I wasn't crying." Liar. Conan sat on the bed next to her. "Were you crying because of Shinichi?" he asked with sadness in his tone of voice. Ran just looked down at the bed. "you caught me I just miss him." she sighed and looked at him. She hugged him tightly. He blushed because of how close he was to her chest.   
  
"Now what about your nightmare?" she asked him trying to forget about why she was crying. "I had dream that you left me and I was alone and was wondering if I could with you with tonight." Conan explained to her. The dream part was a bit of a lie but he just wanted to be close to her. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah I guess we can comfort each other" she laid down and he laid down with her. She held him close to her. He reminded her of Shinichi she had no clue that he was in deed Shinichi.   
  
Conan blushed and closed his eyes. Soon they were both asleep. Morning came to soon for Conan. He was happy it was a Saturday. Ran usually sleep in on Saturdays. Yet this Saturday she woke up early. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Conan. "morning sleepy head." She said half asleep. She sat up in bed and stretched. She looked Conan. "you hungry? I know I am" with that she got up and walked to the down. "how does eggs and toast sound for breakfast?" Ran asked with a smile. "sure" Conan smiled back at her. It was good to see her smile.   
  
Conan got up and walked to the kitchen. Ran was making the breakfast. Her father had been out of town. He was visiting some family. Ran had to stay home and take care of Conan. Soon breakfast was made and they talked while they ate. They had been good friends. After breakfast the both did the dishes together. Conan was the happiest he had been in a long time. Well since he was turned into Conan.   
  
"I'm going to hang out with my friends okay Ran?" Conan asked. "Okay" she smiled at him. With that he left he was going to see the doctor ((I forgot his name so I'll just call him the doctor ;;)) he said he had the antidote. He prayed it was true. He finally reached the doctor's house and walked inside. "oh Conan I got it! Ai already took it works!" said the doctor handing Conan the pill. He took the pill and about an hour he was Shinichi again!. ((I had to do it and yes he stays the way! Yayness!!!!!!!!!!!)) "well you have to call Ran tell Conan's parents are better and he can live with them again" said Shinichi and laughed. The crooks were already gone so their were no worries about that. Soon the doctor made the call and told Ran the whole parent story. Then Shinichi called Ran told her that he was here to stay. "later doc"   
  
With that Shinichi left the doctor's house. He was heading to Ran house he knew how long her dad would be gone. He seem and little over dressed though. A nice white button down shirt and some black pants. He stopped and got some flowers for Ran. It was the least he could do. He walked to her door and knocked on the door.   
  
Ran heard a knock on the door. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked to the door she answered it. Shinichi's jaw dropped she looked beautiful. Even if it was just some shorts and a red top without sleeves she was still beautiful. He handed the flowers. "These are for you. It's my way of saying sorry. " he said and smiled. She smiled back at him and invited him in the house. He sat on couch. She put the flowers in a vase and sat next him. "I happy your back" she said blushing a little. "Ran there is something I have to tell you and ask you" he said with serious look on his face. "what is it Shinichi?" she asked she was a little confused. "Ran I love you so much you were all I thought about." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Ran will you marry me? I know I made you wait for me and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I love you" he explained.   
  
Ran blushed a beet red color. She nodded her head. "yes I will" Shinichi was so happy he just took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. He had no idea what had came over him to just do that without warning but still she kissed him back.   
  
(( and that's the end of this chapter please R&R I promise lemon in next chapter!!!))   
  
Shinichi: yayness!! I get some!   
  
Me: O.O   
  
Ran: -- pervert 


End file.
